With the development of display technologies, display technologies are extensively applied in televisions, mobile phones, and for displaying public information, and large size display panels gradually become an important part of daily life. With the rapid development of display technologies, touch screen panels are spread all over people's daily life. Nowadays, excellent functional experience is an important factor pursued by customers, touch control performance is always a major drawback of large size display panels, and the touch control performance is either limited by technologies or costs.